


Procrastination and Profiling

by H_E_A_R_T_H, Isolt (ForestFreak)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fan enters story, Hagekure and Yamada are replaced because we hate them, Multi, Not the V3 world, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_E_A_R_T_H/pseuds/H_E_A_R_T_H, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFreak/pseuds/Isolt
Summary: Two Danganronpa fans; Mizushima Shoko and Takai Erina, have an encounter with a mysterious man, who sends them into the world of Danganronpa. Now they have to survive the killing game of Hopes Peak Academy, having replaced two of the people that should have been there. But will their presence change things?





	1. Prologue

He watched them enter the crowded fast food establishment. He had been following Mizushima Shoko and Takai Erina for weeks, and was finally ready to make his move. Walking in after a few minutes, he ordered a simple sandwich and approached them.

"Um, hello." He said to the pair. "Sorry to bother you, but this place is so crowded, I have nowhere to sit. Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked, knowing full well that there were several empty tables out of sight of where the girls sat.

The girls looked at each other wordlessly, having a silent conversation, before the shorter of the two, Mizushima, nodded.

He sat down across from them, noting that they were much quieter than before, and began slowly eating his sandwich. Listening in on the conversation, he slipped one hand into his pocket, grabbing one of the cellphones within, making the call that had already been set up to be made, dialing the other of the two. The Danganronpa opening theme played as the phone's ringtone, getting the girls' attention. He flipped open the phone and looked at the caller id, before denying the call, muttering about people needing to take no for an answer, as if someone annoying had called.

"Was that the fucking Danganronpa theme?" Takai blurted out abruptly, before blushing at her rude interjection.

He smirked internally, his plan having worked, though he had his face fall into a look of eagerness. "Are you fans as well?" He asked them, already knowing the answer. "It's my favourite mystery series ever!"

Mizushima looked at him curiously, "Yeah, Takai-chan and I have been fans since the release of the first game. When did you get into it?"

"A bit before Ultra Despair Girls came out. Who are your favourite characters?" He smiled at them, looking interested, though truly he couldn't care less.

"Tanaka is such a babe, I love him!" Takai answered without hesitation. Mizushima however, took a moment to think.

"Honestly I'd have to say Kuzuryu, but Komaeda is also up there." She eventually said.

'That's unfortunate. I was hoping for characters from the first game.' He thought. 'Oh well, doesn't matter.' Out loud he said,"All great choices! I personally like Enoshima."

The girls nodded in response, and looked as if they were going to return to their own conversation. He sighed internally. Of course he had to actively steer the conversation to the points he needed to reach.

"The whole Ultimates thing is really cool. What talent do you guys think you'd have?" He paused, as if to think, though he didn't have to. "I'd be the Ultimate Revisionist."

"I'd have something to do with criminology, that's what I plan to learn about after high school." Takai rambled, pausing as she nibbled on her lip thoughtfully. "Maybe a criminal profiler? I'm still thinking about it, psychology is pretty funky, though."

Mizushima laughed at her answer. "So serious Takai-chan. You know what I'd be? The Ultimate Procrastinator." She said, only half joking. "I leave everything way too late. But three in the morning rush jobs have never failed me."

"Yet your grades are fucking godly." Takai muttered, nudging her friend, before smirking. "Except math, huh Mizu-chan?"

Mizushima blushed. "Math was created for the sole purpose of making people cry, you can't change my mind." She muttered, fingers twisting in her short curly hair, tangling her hand in it so that she had to rescue it with her other hand.

He grinned. That was all he needed to know. He looked at his watch, and pretended to look shocked. "It's that late already? I'm sorry, I need to go. It was nice talking to you!" He ran out of the building before they could respond, sandwich abandoned on the table.

Once he got home to his rundown apartment on the edge of town, he began finishing his preparations. 78th class of Hope's Peak Academy, meet the Ultimate Criminal Profiler and Procrastinator.


	2. Chapter 1

Upon first thoughts, Takai Erina assumed she'd fallen asleep at her desk again. Then, she registered she was lying face down flat on the cold ground. Erina knew her floors at home were carpeted, but it still took a while for her to realize she wasn't at home.

Erina got up slowly, trying to level her breathing. She looked to her right, seeing a girls bathroom. A public girls bathroom, with the stereotypical pink and white sign and everything. This certainly wasn't her room.

It took a moment for her to truly realize what happened. She knew she fell asleep in her room, she remembered that much. Erina remembered finishing up some history homework before falling asleep, leaving the light on because she couldn't be bothered to get up. The girl didn't recognize this hallway, the pink lighting was strange to her newly awakened eyes.

Erina looked down, glad to see she was wearing the same clothes from the night before. The same school uniform, a black suit jacket with a white trim, and a white dress shirt underneath with a red and black plaid tie. She was glad to see under her red and black plaid skirt, her plain black leggings weren't ripped. She hadn't been moved roughly, rather, whoever had moved her must not have done anything other than that. At least that was what Erina hoped, very much so.

In a daze, Erina stood and fumbled for a bit. She straightened her red and black plaid headband, trying to run her fingers through her long dark brown curls, but quickly giving up on them. They were unruly, and Erina wondered if her hair was frizzy, but couldn't find it in herself to care too much at the moment.

The young girl reached into her pocket for her phone, finding only a student handbook that she did not recognize. It was small and pocket-sized. She turned it on rather reluctantly, eyes squinting at the abrupt display of her name in bold letters. A sinking feeling grew in Erina's stomach as she tapped on her profile, and it displayed detailed information. Her height, weight, and even her chest size all accurately recorded in the digital file. Beneath it all, three words stood out to her like a bullet to the chest.

Ultimate Criminal Profiler.

She couldn't help but suck in a sharp breath of air in shock. The man from the day before came to her mind. This was too far to be taken as some practical joke, hell, she could hardly believe it was even happening. Erina didn't often dream, so that was out of the question. Still, she pulled experimentally at her skin to see if it would stretch, but it stayed intact.

This wasn't a dream, and this couldn't be a joke. Erina chose to stick with facts she knew were definite. In front of her was the bathrooms, for boys and girls. She knew this. She turned around, trying to take in more of the hallway. The windows were covered up with metal plates by large bolts, concealing the outside. Fantastic.

Erina heard footsteps behind her and immediately whirled around. After all of her fretting, it didn't help her mental state when she was met with a tall man, his glowering gaze unnerving after her initial panicking. Erina's breathing picked up speed, bordering hyperventilation at this point. His blond hair was familiar, cold blue eyes that made Erina's skin erupt into involuntary goosebumps out of discomfort and fear.

There was something about the man, though. Something Erina couldn't quite place, especially due to her panicking. "You..." She had to wheeze, "Who... Where...?"

The man's scowl deepened considerably. "You're in my way. Stop standing in the middle of the halls. I need to get to the entrance hall and you are acting as an obstacle." His eyes flitted from my own to the tips of my hair. "You should have the common courtesy to at least look presentable in a public space."

At first she had no idea what the man could possibly be referring to. Then, Erina looked down, seeing a piece of paper tangled in her unbrushed nest of hair. She tried untangling it, but only managed to rip it in half. This caused the man to scoff at her, and her hands began to shake.

She looked up, upset by her mistake. "Who... are you?" Her voice was hoarse and her throat hurt from speaking, but she was glad she managed to at least get those words out.

The man continued looking at her as if Erina were gum scraped off of his shoe. "I am Togami Byakuya," His voice was authoritative and powerful, just like how he looked. "And you will be moving out of my way now, commoner."

Erina froze, blood turning to ice. It was then she realized where she was, who he was, and why that damn handbook was in her pocket. She was in Hope's Peak, she was talking to the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, and God be damned, she was in a literal video game. And one she really didn't want to be in at that.


	3. Chapter 2

Mizushima Shoko blinked sleep from her silver eyes, looking blearily around the room she had found herself in. It was a small room that looked like a shop, a dark counter with random goods on the shelves, a bunch of stuffed giraffes, and one of those machines you put coins in and spun a dial to receive a prize, though it didn't seem to accept yen.

She stood up slowly, waiting for the room to stop spinning, as she brushed off her chocolate brown skirt, and straightened the matching bow at the front of her cream coloured sailor shirt. She fiddled with the bracelet around her wrist, large, round beads made of wood that matched her skirt clinked together softly, the familiar sound comforting her.

Shoko was quick to search the room and her person in an attempt to discover where she was and why she was there, realizing quickly that her phone was missing. The only thing of note she did find was a student handbook in her pocket. She booted it up, seeing her name flash across the screen. Clearly this wasn't given to her by accident. She tapped her profile, and saw the information the device displayed, feeling distinctly uncomfortable at it knowing so much about her. But it was the final section of the profile that caught her attention the most.

Ultimate Procrastinator.

Shoko gave a disbelieving chuckle, remembering the conversation she and her friend had had with the strange man from yesterday. She had been mostly joking about procrastination being something she was talented at, but staring at the screen made her certain that that conversation being a precursor to this happening was no coincidence. Shoko tried to come up with an explanation, and the best she could come up with was the he was some crazy Danganronpa fan that had decided to make a real life recreation, and somehow had the means to do so, and that she was unlucky enough to have gotten dragged into it. She made a mental note to punch him should she ever see him again. Regardless, if she was right, then this wasn't good.

Hand absently rising to the side of her head, she began playing with the chin length, ash brown curls as she thought about what she should do. Her best option would be to find someone else, preferably a group of two or three other people. Being alone with someone in a situation this sketchy wasn't something she wanted happening.

Not wanting to be left defenseless, Shoko broke open one of the glass containers in the store and picked out the largest of the shards, hiding it in one of her her knee length socks, which were cream like her shirt, with two chocolate brown stripes near the top. It wasn't a good weapon, as she couldn't use it without cutting her hand, but it was the best she could do for the time being, and it was easy enough to hide.

Cautiously, Shoko opened the door and peered into the hallway beyond the door. She slipped out, and shut it behind her as quietly as she could. Looking around she saw that she wasn't alone. There was a girl around her age standing across the hall, though she hadn't seemed to notice Shoko's presence yet.

Shoko watched the girl for a moment, taking in her her swirly brown ponytail and red sports jacket, as she looked around the room, still not realizing the Procrastinator's presence. She didn't seem like much of a threat. Cautiously, Shoko walked up to her.

"Hello?" She called, staying a safe distance away, and keeping her tone as even as she could.

The girl whirled around, locked eyes with Shoko, and gave a friendly smile. "Another person! I was so worried when i woke up here all alone, but now you're here too! My name's Asahina Aoi, nice to meet you."

Shoko blinked in surprise at the cheerful greeting. Clearly this girl didn't realize how unsettling this situation was. Then the rest of what had been said caught up with her. Asahina Aoi. As in the Ultimate Swimming Pro from Danganronpa. This girl looked like her, sounded like her, acted like her, and introduced herself as her. Shoko reevaluated her theory as to what was happening. Perhaps this wasn't a recreation of the game premise with random people, but rather some sort of 'meet the characters' opportunity, with people acting as the Ultimates. Albeit one with incredibly shady business practices, given the kidnapping. After all, there was no way she was actually talking to an actual video game character, right?

Shoko decided it would be best to play along, at least for the time being.

"I'm Mizushima Shoko. You randomly woke up here too? That's... Do you think it's just us? I mean, this looks like a big building, so there could be other people, right?" She made a show of looking around the hallway they were in upon mentioning the size of the building, noting that Asahina had begun doing her technique for remembering names, finger flying across her palm to form Shoko's name.

"Well, this is the first day for incoming students, so yeah there'll be more people! And of course it's big, it's Hope's Peak Academy!" Asahina said, bursting with energy that Shoko knew would quickly grow to annoy her.

"Are you sure it's Hope's Peak? We both just woke up here randomly, for unknown reasons, in a place we don't recognize. Not to mention that this hallway doesn't exactly look very school-like." Shoko asked, and then paused. "Wait, does that mean you're an Ultimate?" She looked at Asahina, knowing what the response would be.

"Yeah! I'm the Ultimate Swimming Pro! What about you? You must be a new student too, right?" Asahina sounded even more enthusiastic than before. Her question gave Shoko a moment of pause, before remembering the title displayed on her e-handbook.

"I'm the Ultimate Procrastinator." She said, a bit sheepish. Maybe she should have taken that strange guy's question more seriously yesterday. "Uh, we're supposed to gather in the entrance hall, right? Should we get going?" she added, remembering the plot of the game.

"Yeah, we don't want to keep everyone waiting." Asahina grinned, and grabbed Shoko's hand, dragging her along towards the entrance hall.

As they walked, Shoko had only one thing on her mind: 'I'd better not be expected to pay for this shit.'.


	4. Chapter 3

Takai Erina followed after Togami in a state of stupefaction. He walked with his shoulders pulled back, spine as straight as a board, and chin up high. It was eerie to see him like that. Alive, walking, acknowledging her. Erina wanted very much to go home and head back to sleep, maybe even take a long bath until her fingertips turned to raisins.

Togami was the one to open the doors to the main hall. Erina couldn't help but stand in awe of the students inside, not imagining them to look so different off-screen. This resulted in the doors nearly closing on Erina, though her instincts quickly kicked in as she pushed them back open sheepishly and stepped inside.

Ishimaru Kiyotaka stood with burning purpose. His facial expressions didn't look nervous, but his thumbs were fiddling with each other. It wasn't as far as nervousness, per se; more so jitters. It was evident he believed this was just the first day of high school, not anything along the lines of kidnapping. Ishimaru's unease stemmed from his first impression rather than the entire situation.

Enoshima Junko, or rather Ikusaba Mukuro, stood with her hands crossed and a scowl on her face. If Erina hadn't known who she was, her first impression would have been that she wasn't hiding anything major. Now, though, it was easier to tell just how odd ‘Enoshima’ was. Her expression didn't falter, as if attempting to ensure everyone would see it, not kept on due to her own personal emotions. Unlike Ishimaru, who paced every so often, she stood in one place, hip cocked. No nervous movements, the only reason she stood out so much was due to her pretty appearance against the worn-out background sticking out like a light in a dark room.

Then there were Kirigiri Kyoko and Ogami Sakura. They were overall the same, no nervous movements except for distrustful glares. Their eyes trained on Erina's sheepish appearance longer than they should have after she fumbled with the door. If this was due to distrust or that they were judging her, Erina was too embarrassed and biased to tell.

"What's going on?" Togami asked the lot of them, "What kind of school is Hope's Peak running? Are you four behind this?"

"Ugh, God," Enoshima finally moved, and Erina wondered if her joints cracked in the process. She only moved enough to lean on her other foot, though. "Like we have anything to do with this. We don't know what's going on either, pretty boy!"

Togami turned on her, scowling. "Keep that attitude in check." He spit out, "Do you have any idea who you're speaking to?"

Before the blonde was able to counter his words, Ishimaru stepped in. "Arguments have no place in a school environment!" He told them authoritatively, fist clenched. "We should wait patiently for-"

"What the _fuck_ is this shit?!" Owada Mondo threw the doors open with a bang, the force of it blowing Erina's hair out of proportions. "What's the big idea, huh, jackasses?!" Erina was too afraid to turn around, although everyone else already had their eyes trained on Owada. "Whose smart idea was this, huh?" 

After his initial shock, Ishimaru was the first to speak. "That kind of language is far from tolerable in a school environment!"

"I bet it was fuckin' you, huh?" Owada seemed about ready to pounce.

Luckily for him, Kirigiri decided now was the best time to make her presence known. "None of us know what's happening," She explained clearly in a levelled tone, "For now, we're waiting for everyone else in our class to show up. It's better than talking right now and having to repeat ourselves when they arrive."

Owada chose to take a breath at that, calming himself. Erina wondered if it was because the girl's words resonated with him, or simply because he'd be ashamed to snap at someone of the opposite gender. Either way, he settled.

"And after all that, you won't even tell us your name?" Enoshima crossed her arms, scoffing. "Some _man_ you are."

If Owada weren't dealing with a girl, chances are she would have been beaten to a pulp on the spot. Still, the biker stayed in place despite looking as if he was going to blow a fuse. "Don't fuckin' test me!" He yelled back at her, "I'm Owada fuckin' Mondo!"

"Ooooh, scary," Enoshima teased, grinning.

"I think that's enough," That's the first time Ogami's spoken. Her voice was deep and echoing, giving Erina goosebumps. "We'll talk once everyone else has arrived. Stand and _wait_."

Owada glared at Ogami with animosity, but he did just as she requested. He stood off to the side, arms crossed, pacing. Erina could hear him muttering ineligible words under his breath.

Erina stuck with Togami. He chose not to address this, despite her sticking to him closely like glue. He was the first person she'd seen, that short period enough to make Erina feel comfortable enough around him.

The next people to come in was none other than Shoko, alongside Asahina Aoi. "Hey there!" The former greeted cheerily, waving. "I'm Asahina Aoi, you guys must be my classmates!"

Shoko scanned the faces of everyone in the room, blank-faced, her eyes dark with an emotion Erina couldn't place. Her introduction barely counted as one; "Mizushima Shoko." She then fell silent, fading into the background through the use of Asashina's bouncing movements, the swimmer unable to keep still for very long.

It was expected that Kirigiri pipe up, just like last time, but she didn't. Eyes trained on her, but she didn't budge, ignoring everyone coldly. Ishimaru eventually picked up the part; "I am Ishimaru Kiyotaka!" He greeted back loudly, "We are currently waiting for the other students. The orientation should start shortly,"

After that, Shoko's eyes finally came into contact with Erina's, who'd been trying desperately for a while to meet her gaze. It _was_ sort of her fault. Erina's body was mostly behind Togami's, much farther back though, mind you.

Shoko chose wisely not to say her friend's name. Instead, she silently split away from Asahina, moving along the exterior of the room slowly, casually. No one paid her any notice. Everyone else was either pacing or focusing in on a spot in the room.

Eventually, Erina couldn't handle the suspense, meeting her in the middle. She found this was much better than shadowing Togami, his presence intimidating and rather suffocating. Not hugging Shoko in greeting was like torture. The whole situation was odd and made Erina sick to her stomach. She craved familiarity, yet she couldn't, as it would only arouse suspicion. She opted for a small smile instead, fiddling with the ends of her skirt and sticking herself as close to Shoko's side as humanly possible.


End file.
